The present invention relates to a storage member for receiving hex wrenches and the storage member can be used as a T-bar handle when connecting with the hex wrenches.
A conventional hex wrench storage box 20 is shown in FIG. 6 so as to receive hex wrenches 22 therein. Each of the hex wrenches 22 is cooperated with a T-bar handle 21 which is usually fixed to the hex wrench. The T-bar handles 21 occupy a lot of space in the storage box 20 so that a limited number of hex wrenches 22 can be stored in the box 20. A large storage box 20 is required to store different sizes of the hex wrenches.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hex wrench storage member which comprises a tubular body with a recess which communicates with an outer periphery of the body at a first opening, and communicates with an of the body at a second opening. The first opening is defined by two opposite surfaces and a U-shaped inside connected between the two opposite surfaces. Each of the two opposite surfaces includes a plurality of stepped surfaces and the U-shaped inside includes a plurality of stepped areas which are connected between the stepped surfaces. A plurality of holes are defined in the end of the body.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hex wrench storage member which can be used as a T-bar handle and receives all the hex wrenches with different sizes.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.